Scene 140
*Current arc: ** 138: TBA ** 139: TBA ** 140: TBA ** 141: TBA Cold open Atop a tower in the Holy City of Rabona, Miata awakens into a feathered form as Galatea and Clarice struggle to hold on to Miata's human consciousness, despite the chaos in Miata's heart. Meanwhile across the city, Europa spots the huge winged body sprouting from the tower. Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 597–599 Europa 'Diversion I' Europa senses Miata's aura as well as those of the two warriors' struggling to align themselves with the near out-of-control energy.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, p. 600 As Europa makes for the tower, the Next Generation warriors run interference. Suddenly Rafutera directs Europa into Anastasia's hairs, causing Europa to trip and crash into a roof. On a lower roof below, Rachel uses her Strong Sword to cut Europa's wire saw arms. Audrey diverts Europa's attention with her Gentle Sword as Dietrich plunges from the sky and uses her sword technique to further reduce Europa's arms. But this is only the first deception.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 601–603 'Diversion II' Europa instantly regenerates her arms but faces all the single-digits of the Next Generation. Europa destroys the roofs beneath their feet and they become midair targets. As she attacks Rachel and Nina, Anastasia's hairs and Rafutera's Yoma power harmonization causes the tentacles to miss their targets.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 604–607 'Diversion III' In frustration, Europa tries to attack the two warriors. But the double-digits, in a repeat of Helen's move against Hysteria at Organization Headquarters,Claymore 22, Scene 123, p. 124 destroy the city rooftops in an apparent effort to cause Europa to lose her footing. Europa anchors her arms into the ground, thinking she countered the warriors.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 608–611 'Trap' Audrey finally admits her and her comrades' efforts were only a diversion. Miata ambushes the standing target from behind, having fully awakened into a plumed, multi-winged dragon-worm with a lizard-like head similar to Beth's. The jaw resembles a 3-prong gear puller. Her form appears as an elaboration of the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl. Back at the tower, Clarice is shedding tears of blood as she and Galatea control Miata's mind.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 611–612 Priscilla Out the battlefield beyond the city, the combat between Priscilla and Riful's daughter continues. When Priscilla punches the awakened, her right arm is taken off. Dae says that Priscilla's body parts are being absorbed and that Priscilla appears to be in trouble when Riful-like ribbons pierce Priscilla's body.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 613–616 But Priscilla regenerates her arm which she uses to break free of the ribbons. This surprises everyone.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, p. 617 The drawn naked sword Priscilla continues to destroy the ribbons till she is able to break off one of the rod launchers. Riful's daughter notices that the new arm is different than before.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 618–620 Priscilla says that her old Claymore sword became a part of her flesh and blood. She then reverts to her original human form and from the right arm a living sword develops. The sword has throbbing veins as do all Yoma-entities and is apparently alive. Priscilla declares that her heart is from her fearful past as a warrior. And that her human body can be killed. But in this form she will fight in a proper manner. Priscilla treats her Yoma sword like a real one. She cuts down the upper torso of Riful's daughter to the original wandering lower half. Unknown if Riful's daughter is still alive.Jump SQ, August 2013, Claymore, Scene 140, pp. 621–627 Additional details 'Notes' *A small scale 3-diversion plan is used by the purge team in the "Marked for Death" arc 'Cover art' Jump SQ August 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US